jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tyrannosaurus Rex2.02456/Trex
Tyrannosaurus Rex On Trex. Paleontologists have argued for ages on this dinosaur. Lets get the facts down. Trex is 40 feet long, 20 feet tall, and whieghs 9 tons. Trex could run up to 25mph and was an intelligent animal that was capable of problem solving. Trex was also a pack hunter. Trex parenting has generated a lot of debate. I personally believe that Trex packs gaurded their nests in shifts. While The juviniles and some adults left hunting the rest would gaurd the nesting sites. Trex pack hunting was probably done in well coordinated attacks. Juvinles would run down prey and then the adults would suprise the exaushted prey and kill making hunting an efficient method. A new discovery shows an even larger T.rex than Sue that dwarfs her at 14 meters long and 18 feet high and is only a SUB ADULT, which is sheds light on possiblities of its growth, with the potential and even bigger than Giganotosaurus. Although a new discovery of a T.rex nicknamed Tyrannosaurs imperator is doubtful but possible. More On Parenting Tyrannosaurus Rex was a hard and determined parent. They would go to great risks to protect their young. They were willing to risk injuries and had an advanced system of protecting their young. Parents would take shifts in protecting their young. One group would stay and gaurd the nests while another group would go hunting. Hunting Tyrannosaurus probably hunted somewhat similar to crocdiles and little like lions. Younger juviniles would suprise and then chase down prey. The exausthed prey would then be ambushed by the larger ad ults that were lying in wait and then would be killed by them. This stratgey is incredibaly effective and is highly efficient since the prey would be too exauhsted from the prisuit and could not put up much of a struggle againts the older adults. It also takes advantage of the tyrannosaurs body types through age since younger juviniles were faster and older adults were slower and stronger. and many modern creatures use this kind of tactic. Eye Sight and Senses A study has shown somethng highly suprising. Trexs' vision are 13 times better than that of a human. Forget "Eyes of a Hawk" it should be eyes of a trex. Trex could see 6 kilometers away in high depth.T.rexs' heari ng is also extreme. It could hear a human quietly walking in a room 50 feet a way. Its smell was incredible. It can smell 100 times better than a blood hound. It essintialy could smell carrion from miles away, even a small piece. When a Trex sniffed it would be picking up a huge amount of information. Most of its Brain was devoted to smell. Bite Force Tyrannosaurus Rex had a bite force greater than anyother animal that has ever lived. It could crunch through bone and potentially metal. Trexs' teeth are meant to crush bone and are much more dull and more like spikes than other therapods. Trex would make devastating bites into prey which would cripple prey and the unfortunate reciever of the bite would have crushed bones, blood vessles burst, muscles ripped, and the victims blood would be pouring out. If the prey did not die from these horrible wounds then they would die of something else. Trex had rotting meat in its mouth and causing it to have bacteria in its mouth. Prey that escaped would almost certianly die. The chance of surviving was 50% after the bite. If the crippled prey escaped the T-rex would smell the wounded prey and would temporarily leave the pack to finish the crippled prey. Then they would consume it and then would return to the pack. Intelligence Trex although thought to be unintelligent is in fact much more intelligent than ever thought. Trex could solve problems and may have used rudementary tools although this is doubtful. It is known though that they are highly coordinated pack hunters. Unlike creatures like Allosaurus, that had unruely mobs with situations where they all were killed. Tyrannosaurus Rex was almost as intelligent as dolphins. The Arms The arms of Trex although ludicrously small in comparison to its body were enourmous. Its arms were 4 feet long and could carry 400 pounds in each arm. They probably were used for holding onto mates during the mating process. Male trexs would also use it potentially used for calming the mate by "petting" her as suggested by Barnum Brown. Both of the theories are probably true. The arms may also have been used for lifting themselves up from the ground after resting. Diet There has been lots of debate generated on if T-rex if Trex was a hunter or scavenger. It is most likley that it was a hunter scavenger. The Trex pack would usually feast on carrion while they searched for fresh prey. It was a highly efficient system that worked for 10 million years. Speed Lots of arguments have been genrated on the tyrant lizards speed. The younger juviniles would be capable of running up to 30 miles an hour. An adult would be capable of running up to 25 miles an hour. As they got older they would slowly get slower but stronger thus showing how the ages played a key role in all tyrannosaurs. Life Span Paleontologists can not decide how long a Trex would live. Most likely a Trex would be capable of living up to 100 years and would grow rapidly from 11-30 years and on an average would grow up to 5 pounds a day. This proves Tyrannosaurus was warm blooded. No cold blooded animal could grow this fast. As the older they got, they would grow bigger, stronger, and would become slower as their size increased. Cannablism There is suprising evidence of this behavior. Trex teeth have been found in other Trex bones. Another fossil of a gorgosaurs(one of Trexs closest relatives) showed another Gorgosaurus stripping meat off its bone. This shows leads to this shocking cunclosion:Trexs' would kill and eat other tyrannosaurs. Recovery From Injuries and Defense Tyrannosaurus was an extremly tough creature. But how tough was it? New evidence and specimens show suprising facts. Tyrannosaurus had an immune system that was about 50 times better than our own. They could recover from injuries that would easily kill a mammal. One specimen shows havin two thirds of its tail bitten off. The Trex managed to walk, hunt, and live a long life. This shows that they could recover from horrible wounds. A gorgosaurus specimen shows having a bone broken causing it to stick out of its flesh. It recoverd. Other Tyrannosaurids such as tarbosaurus, alioramus, gaunlong, diolong, albertosaurus, and daspletosaurs have recovered from horrible injuries like these. A Trex had a strong defensive system besides recovering from horrible wounds. They had thick skin, a sturdy fatty underlayer, and then hard, solid bone preventing most damage to organs. Growth Tyrannosaurs had a shocking growth rate. It grew at an astonishing 5 pounds a day! Tyrannosaurus actually under went some of the biggest changes in growth. When they were young, their snouts would be long and much less bulky than adults. They also had feathers. Younger juviniles would be more slender and faste r. As they grew older they would lose their feathers and their arms would become smaller compared to their bodies. Eventually they would become much more bulky, heavier, stronger, and their skull would become much more robust. The older Trex, the bigger it gets. Trex grew all of its life. As they would age their bite would also increase and did not wane but became stronger. Feathers Tyrannosaurus Rex most likley had feathers at a young age and they would raddically change through its life. Males likley had a "frill" of feathers that were vibrant and used for display for the breeding season and would shed them at the end of it. Females most likley were less vibrant and more camoflauged. The feathers also changed colours for the season to help blend in. Category:Blog posts